


Satin and Lace

by parkrstark



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Kevin in Panties, Kinky, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Riding, Smut, Surprises, Topping from the Bottom, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Javier's birthday, but he can't help but notice that Kevin is acting strangely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satin and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I finally decided to write my Kevin in panties fantasy. It won't be the last either. And not just panties, I think Kevin and Javi get really kinky in bed. I mean did you see their costumes for their dance?

Javier was walking down the hallway to the kitchen when the sound of rushing water stopped him in his tracks. It wasn’t weird that Kevin was taking a shower in the morning; it was weird that he was taking one without Javier, on his birthday.

 

Javier leaned closer to the door and rapped his knuckles against the door, “You taking a shower, babe?”

 

He heard a bang, sounding like Kevin dropped something in the shower. It was too heavy sounding to the shampoo though. He heard his boyfriend muttering curses under his breath before he answered, “Y-Yeah, Javi.”

 

Javier hesitated before answering, “Without the birthday boy?” Javier tried to make a joke about it to mask the slight hurt in his voice.

 

“Sorry, Javi, we’re running late and we still have a lot to do before work. Alone is much quicker.”

 

Javier looked down at his watch, they still had a good two hours before they were needed in the precinct. Javier didn’t mention it though, “Okay, Kev.”

 

A half hour later when Kevin finally emerged into the kitchen, Javier already had the table set for breakfast. Kevin smiled at the stack of pancakes on the stove, “Javi, I would have made you breakfast.”

 

Javier smiled as well, feeling the awkwardness from the morning wash away. Besides, it was just a shower, he was overreacting. “I had some time out here while you were taking a shower so I figured why not.”

 

Javier turned around to look at his boyfriend, his hair was still damp from the shower, but he was fully dressed. He was wearing Javier’s favorite button up shirt on him, the pastel blue that made his eyes pop. Javier couldn’t help himself from walking across the kitchen to pull Kevin close by his belt loops, their hips flush with one another.

 

Javier grinned as he rolled his groin onto Kevin’s. Kevin let out an involuntary moan, no doubt and pressed himself against Javier in a need for friction. Kevin’s hands wrapped around Javier’s back and he felt his nails lightly dig into his back. Javier leaned forward to catch Kevin’s lips in his. Immediately Javier felt Kevin’s lips come to life against his and Kevin was contributing a handful of dirty moans into the kiss.

 

Javier laughed at how desperate Kevin’s kissing and touching was; he was always a horn dog in the morning. And it was fucking adorable. Usually they took care of it in the shower or in bed, but seeing as that morning Kevin was up and in the shower before Javier even woke up, they never got  the chance. The last time they had touched like this was last night and it was probably killing Kevin.

 

Javier gently pulled his lips away from Kevin’s and leaned close to suck on his neck, just below his ear. Kevin let out a pleased whine and his hips bucked against Javier’s. Javier sucked the skin hard enough so that a hickey would be plain to the sight by the time they went in for work. He smirked at the red skin, marking Kevin as his and no one else was to even look at him that way.

 

Of course the precinct already knew about their relationship, after two years of dating they decided to let Captain Gates know. She didn’t seem that surprised and only replied with one rule, “No sex in the breakroom.” After Gates knew, Javier and Kevin slowly felt more comfortable with small acts of affection in the bullpen. The other officers began to suspect the closeness and the touching, and their theories were confirmed when Javier placed an innocent kiss to the top of Kevin’s head during an exhausting shift of overtime.

 

So surely they would understand him being late on his birthday…

 

“Kev,” He whispered, knowing that he had his boyfriend’s attention when those beautiful blue eyes opened to meet his, “I know you just took a shower, but what if we went back to bed for a few more hours?”

 

With the way Javier was dragging his hands down Kevin’s back and down the curve of his ass, the Irishman had to know that he was not referring to sleep. He was expecting the usual horny Kevin to not even answer before dragging him back to the bedroom, his clothing gone before they stepped through the door. But instead the kisses stopped.

 

In fact, he even pulled back and straightened his shirt, “Actually, I’m starved. Why don’t we just eat?”

 

Javier crossed his arms, hurt once again at his partner’s attitude, “Yeah, Kevin. I can tell you’re hungry. But definitely not for pancakes. If your tent and the fact that I can’t see the blue in your eyes are any means of telling.” Kevin tried to cover the bulge in his pants, but Javier could easily see it along with his lust blown pupils.

 

“I don’t want your breakfast to be cold on your birthday.” He mumbled, moving out of Javier’s line of sight to bring the pancakes to the table.

 

Javier watched his boyfriend awkwardly place them at the table and pull out the chair for him. He looked into those big blue eyes waiting for him and sighed. Those damn puppy dog eyes would work on the devil himself, and Kevin knew it.

 

He placed a chaste kiss to Kevin’s cheek before taking a seat. “You’re lucky I love you, sunshine.”

 

Kevin gave him a small smile before taking his seat across the table. “I know.” He said softly before digging into breakfast.

 

Javier relaxed in his seat as he watched his lover. He couldn’t stay upset with him no matter what.

 

*                              *                              *

 

The rest of the day was the same. Whenever Javier got to close, Kevin would get flustered and make up some excuse to leave.

 

He was currently sitting at his desk, trying to complete his work. Javier watched him from the breakroom worried that he was hiding something from him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the times when he would pull at his shirt and look down, self consciously as if he was checking himself for a stain.

 

“Something’s wrong.” He said out loud to Beckett, who was brewing her coffee.

 

“Maybe he’s going to surprise you later,” Beckett grinned with a quick flick of her eyebrows.

 

Esposito sighed and fell into the seat next to the coffee machine “If he was, he’d be much more…” Esposito waved his hands, as he tried to come up with a word to describe his partner. “bold and inappropriate about it. He’d be going on and on to try and get me to come in my pants. Not be acting so anxious and nervous.”

 

Beckett laughed, “It’s your birthday, Espo, he’s probably just nervous about giving you your present.” She pulled her mug off the counter and took a careful seat next to Espo.

 

“Exactly, it’s my birthday so what if something’s bothering him and he just doesn’t want to bring it up because he thinks it’ll ruin my birthday?” Esposito huffed and crossed his arms over his chest in deep thought.

 

Beckett paused her writing to roll her eyes at her partner, “Stop worrying yourself over nothing.”

 

“Nothing?” Javier looked appalled. “Beckett were you even listening to me? He took a shower without me this morning and then he turned down sex.”

 

Beckett raised her eyebrows over her mug, “Hmm, Espo, making he’s not a sex crazed animal like you are.”

 

Javier couldn’t help when he started to laugh, “Have you met Kevin? Sure he looks like an innocent, blue eyed, cutie, but the moment he has me alone he--”

 

“Okay!” Beckett announced shoving herself off the couch, “Enough of that! I really don’t need to hear about your bedroom activities.” She made her way to the door, but before she exited to the bullpen she reminded Javier, “And don’t be late to your party like last year.”

 

Javier chuckled with a smug shrug of his shoulders, “I told you, once he starts there’s no stopping him.”

 

Beckett slammed the door shut, but not before she rolled her eyes and said, “You’re such a pig.”

  
  


*                                *                                   *

 

Towards the end of the party, Kevin was finally starting to act like himself. Maybe it was from a buzz the beer was giving him, but Javier didn’t care as long as Kevin stayed curled in his arm.

 

Javier was sitting on the loveseat with Kevin snuggled against his side as he unwrapped his present from Castle and Beckett. Inside the small box were four tickets. He picked them up with a smile noticing they were Yankee tickets. “Thanks for this, guys.” Then his eyes caught where the seats were. “Holy shit. These are for the Legend Suites.” These tickets easily costed around $400 each.

 

Castle nodded happily when he saw Javier continue to grow excited, but Javier shook his head. “I can’t accept these, bro.” He started to hand them back, but Castle pushed them back to him.

 

“Are you joking? Of course you can. Besides I bought two for Beckett and I, so it’s not like we’d be bored here.” Castle smiled easily and Javier found himself smiling right back. That was the thing he loved about the writer, he was always overjoyed to make other people happy. And since he was filthy rich, he could easily do so.

 

Javier placed the tickets back in its wrapping, “Thank you so much, Rick and Kate. Really, this means a lot to me.”

 

Castle waved his hand that wasn’t cradling a beer, “Don’t even mention it.”

 

Javier put his tickets to the side and then turned to his boyfriend who was looking up at him expectantly, “I, uh, my gift is uh…” Javier thought it was adorable how Kevin’s cheeks were blushing red as he stuttered around a sentence.

 

“Ooohh,” Castle purred, “It’s one of those gifts.” He winked at the Irishman which only darkened his blush.

 

Another tip off that Kevin was acting weird; sex was one of the last things that got him flustered. Even in front of Castle and Beckett, the four of them were maybe a little too comfortable with each other’s sex lives. The only time Kevin ever got embarrassed about it in front of Castle and Beckett was when Javier had accidently misplaced that homemade porn last year that Kevin hadn’t even known he filmed.

 

Javier saved his partner from the writer’s scrutinizing questions, “That is our cue to be heading home.” He leaned over and kissed the top of Kevin’s head before slapping his ass, “Up and at ‘em, babe.”

 

Javier unwrapped his arm from around Kevin so he could stand from the couch. Javier grabbed his jacket, but not needing to grab Kevin’s because he had kept his on all night which was just another suspicion to add to the list. Usually they wound down at Castle’s loft and shed some clothing layers, but Kevin lost none that night.

 

After brushing his worries away, Javier was at the door in seconds, “See you guys tomorrow. Thanks again for the tickets. Do you guy mind hanging on to them for now because we’re kinda in a rush.”

 

Javier didn’t wait for an answer before slamming the door shut. The pent up frustration of the day was hitting him full force and he wasn’t sure he was even going to make it to the apartment. He snuck a glance a Kevin who was rushing down the hall just as anxiously as he was and he couldn’t help but think that maybe this was his present. Kevin knew it would drive him crazy if he restrained from all sexual activity, but when they finally made love it would be even more passionate and strong than usual.

 

Surprisingly, they made it through the cab ride without much of a scene and up to their apartment with only a few stops in the hallway for frantic dry humping. They stumbled through the door and the second the door slammed shut behind him, Javier was pulling off his clothes. He stripped down to his boxers and looked up to see Kevin still fully clothed.

 

Javier grinned, “Gonna let me undress you tonight, baby?” He cupped Kevin’s cheek in his hand and closed the distance between their lips. His and Kevin’s hips began to buck against each other rhythmically.

 

Javier groaned and lifted Kevin so that his legs were wrapped around his waist and he could carry him to the bedroom. He almost fell over when he felt Kevin’s erection brush up against his. “It’s been too long, corazon.”

 

He stumbled through their bedroom doorway just in time to fall onto the bed with Kevin writhing underneath him. Javier lifted his lips from Kevin’s and took in the sight of him with his hair already roused, his lips swollen and his eyes black with lust. “You’re so beautiful, Kevin. God, I love you.”

 

Kevin smiled, “Love you too, Javi.”

 

Javier used the quick break to push them both up to the top of the bed so they were lying down on the bed comfortably. Kevin was still underneath him, but wearing too many clothes. Kevin noticed Javier’s line of sight and said, “It’s time for your present, Javi.”

 

“Oh, baby, I don’t need anything other than you.” He leaned over to nip at Kevin’s bottom lip and then kissing it gently.

 

Kevin smirked up at him and whispered, “I’m all yours, Javi.” He stretched his arms out and laid limp, allowing Javi the chance to undress him.

 

“I’ve been waiting for this all day.” Javier said as he practically ripped Kevin’s suit jacket off to get to his button up shirt. His shaking fingers had a hard time unbuttoning all the small buttons, but he was able to do it.

 

He was a few buttons down and opened the shirt expecting to see his partner’s milky chest, but instead he saw pale blue lace. His eyes widened when he realized what his partner was wearing and ripped the rest of the way down, buttons were sent flying across the room.

 

When he got rid of that pesky layer of clothing, he could fully see the garter that Kevin was wearing. It was a pale blue and the decorative lace covered his chest and continued below his belt. He brought his hands to his sides and ran his fingers over the lace all the way up his chest. His fingers splayed across the padding where usually breasts would fill out, but on his partner it didn’t. There was even a small between the cups that Javier couldn’t help running his finger over. His partner definitely wore it better than any girl could.

 

He looked up to see Kevin waiting wide eyed for his opinion. Javier could only imagine being in his spot, wearing lingerie to bed not knowing how the other would react. Kevin licked his lips, “Is...is this okay?” He asked slowly.

 

Javier leaned forward to place a soft chaste kiss to Kevin’s lips, “Oh, Kevin, this is more than okay.” He returned his attention to the lace pooling beneath his fingers. He started at Kevin’s collar bone and left a trail of hot kisses over his chest until his lips came across the trim of the garter.

 

Javier lifted his lips briefly to re close them around Kevin’s left nipple through the fabric. Kevin moaned when Javier teeth began to suck and nibble one nipple while he rubbed the other in circles with his thumb. He didn’t go under the lingerie though, he gave Kevin the attention on top of the fabric.

 

Javier knew that by the sound of Kevin’s moaning, he could easily have him coming just by playing with his nipples, but he wanted to see the rest of his partner’s birthday present before they started.

 

Javier lifted himself up and moved his hands to Kevin’s zipper. He kept his eyes locked with Kevin’s as he unzipped his fly and began to pull down his pants. He wanted to do this slowly and appreciate every inch of his partner’s lingerie clad body.

 

He only looked down when he felt the pants tugging down at the curve of Kevin’s ass. If even possible, his erection grew harder at the sight of end of the garnet. There was a short, frilly, lace that flowed out like the hem of a skirt.

 

He pulled Kevin’s pants lower and lower until they were below his knees and Kevin shucked them off his ankles while Javier was infatuated with his underwear. The garter hooks would have hung loosely by his thighs if Kevin had not strapped them to thigh high stockings.

 

“You went all out for me, huh, princess?” Javier delicately dragged his fingers down the stockings. Even through the stockings he could feel how much thought Kevin had put into this, “You even shaved your legs.”

 

“You haven’t even gotten to my favorite part.” Kevin whispered.

 

Javier felt his erection throb painfully in his boxers even before he let his hands trail just up the inch skirt hem. His fingers found the satin panties and they curved around Kevin’s hips. He skimmed his hand over the head of Kevin’s cock that was peeking from the top of his panties, flat against his stomach.

 

Kevin took in a shaky breath and bucked his hips, searching for some kind of friction. Javier watched his eyes flutter when he rubbed his cock through the satin panties. He took this as an okay to unhook the stockings from the garter and roll it up just above his hip bones exposing Kevin’s wet panties.

 

Javier felt his dick throb painfully, he was praising Kevin’s body so much he was forgetting that his needed attention as well.

 

The cloth barely covered Kevin’s cock, his balls were peeking from the sides and his head was leaking just at the top, darkening some spot of the blue satin. Javier’s fingers ghosted the bulge, but it was sensitive enough to thrust for more. Kevin let out a low whine and brought his fingers to pull the panties down, but Javier held his hand on place. “No-uh, I want to see you come in those pretty little panties, princess.”

 

Kevin’s eyes met Javier’s as moved back up his body. He kept one hand massaging his balls while he whispered, “You know what else I want for my birthday?”

 

“Anything, Javi, I’ll give you anything.” Kevin breathed out with a whimper.

 

“I wanna see you riding my dick, I wanna see you up there in your lace and watch your throw your head back when you come for me.” He let go of Kevin’s erection so that he didn’t come in his hand before they even started.

 

Javier lifted himself off of his partner and enjoyed the view of Kevin lying in their bed in his lingerie. His garter was still rolled up by his hips, so his panties were still exposed. He finally got to pay attention to his white stockings as he pulled himself up. The ruffled lace wrapped around his thighs perfectly and Javier couldn’t help it when he pulled down one leg to run his hand down his smooth, hairless leg. “You’re so fucking perfect, baby.”

 

Kevin blushed as he leaned over Javier to grab their bottle of lube of the nightstand. Javier used the opportunity run his hand along his partner’s lace covered chest, catching one of his hard nipples with his thumb and rubbing it shortly. Kevin rolled his body onto Javier’s purposely when he leaned back from retrieving the lube.

 

Javier groaned and almost came right there, but he grabbed his dick hard to hold himself back. It was painful, but he wasn’t coming until he was nestled inside of Kevin.

 

He opened his eyes to see Kevin handing him the bottle so he could prep him, but Javier shook his head, “I wanna watch you, beautiful.”

 

Kevin pulled the lube back to him and squirted a blob onto his two fingers. He looked over at Javier with a slight blush before getting to his knees and pushing aside his panties. He used the other hand to slowly slip one finger inside himself. His eyes squeezed shut at the penetration, but Javier’s voice opened them, “Look at me, please, baby. I want you to look at me while you stretch your tight hole for me.”

 

His eyes fluttered open and he locked eyes with Javier. He slipped in another finger and scissored himself a few times to quicken the prepping, he just wanted Javier inside him. When he inserted the third finger, he let out a moan and could feel himself about to release. Javier sensed this as well and wrapped his hand around Kevin’s leaking cock, he could feel its heat through the fabric of the panties.

 

Javier wrapped the other hand around his cock when it became too painful to ignore. He pumped it a few times watching as Kevin fingered himself. “So pretty,” Javier mumbled, letting go of his cock and feeling the stocking underneath his fingers as he ran them down Kevin’s leg.

 

“I’m ready, Javi.” Kevin groaned as he pulled his fingers from his hole.

 

Javi grinned and laid down, now naked with his boxers thrown across the bed, and let his cock stick straight up. “All yours, princess.”

 

Kevin got on his hands and knees and crawled to Javier’s side. He placed one hand one either side of him and then straddled his hips. Kevin put his weight on his top as he lifted his ass in the air to line up with Javier’s cock.

 

Kevin gave him a quick kiss before sinking down on his dick. Javier could feel the satin from Kevin’s panties rub against his dick and it felt good. He hummed as he watched Kevin’s eyes flutter and roll backwards as he slowly slid down.

 

He lifted himself up and down several times to get ready. Javier could feel Kevin’s warmth enclose around his burning cock each time he leaned down. “Come on, princess, I wanna see you slam yourself into me.”

 

Javier’s words seemed to fuel Kevin because he picked up his speed and Javier was finally balls deep. Javier watched as Kevin then proceeded to slam himself hard into Javier’s dick, trying to find his prostate.

 

With each slam, the skirt hem of Kevin’s garter bounced up and down. Javier smiled as he looked up at his partner riding him in his lingerie. Granted, Javier would have never thought that he’d have Kevin Ryan riding him in woman’s underwear, but now that he knew what it felt like he couldn’t wait to take his boyfriend shopping to Victoria’s Secret. And if Kevin was willing to do this in bed, what else could they try?

 

Just the ideas turned his brain into a puddle and the most recent thrust Kevin slammed him with sent him over the edge. His vision went white as he grabbed Kevin’s ass, feeling half of skin and half of the panties, as he rode out his orgasm. He screamed strong and loud as he released into Kevin.

 

Javier opened his eyes once he regained his vision and knew Kevin was seconds from coming. He moved his hands from his ass to grab his hands that were gripping his stocking clad thighs. The second that Javier’s fingers wrapped around Kevin’s, he finally hit that spot causing him to come undone.

 

He threw his head back and his lips puckered into an ‘o’ as he came in his panties. Javier kept his hold on his hands even as he arched his back and almost fell over as he came undone. Once the last of his cum spurted out, he fell into Javier arms.

 

Kevin pulled himself out of Javier with a wince and snuggled into Javier’s arm. Javier kissed the top of Kevin’s head, “You’re so beautiful, Kevin.”

 

Kevin smiled and kissed Javier’s chest, “Love you, Javi.”

 

Javier smiled, “I love you, too, baby.” He tried to pull Kevin closer, but Kevin pushed away slightly.

 

“Let me take off my panties first, they’re all sticky.” Kevin sat on the edge of the bed to pull of his thigh high stockings followed by his panties.

 

Javier enjoyed watching Kevin lean over with the garter having barely any fabric to the back. “I like those words out of your mouth. Your panties.”

 

Once Kevin threw his dirtied underwear and stockings on the floor, he crawled back to Javier’s arms. “Next time I wear my panties maybe you’ll let me take them off so I can wear them afterwards.”

 

“So you like wearing them, huh?” Javier teased Kevin causing him to blush.

 

“They’re soft.” He mumbled into Javier’s shoulder.

 

Javier grinned, “We’ll have to get you some more. You don’t even need the whole get up, just a pair of panties will make me crazy.”

 

Kevin laughed and asked hesitantly, “So you didn’t mind that...you’d like to do it again?”

 

“Hell yeah, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever done. Is that why you were so nervous all day?” He asked softly.

 

Kevin nodded, “I wasn’t sure how you were going to react.”

 

“And you were wearing this all day under your clothes?” Javier asked as he traced his finger around the lace on his hips.

 

“Yeah,” Kevin looked embarrassed.

 

Javier groaned, “I don’t think I’ll make it through a day if you start wearing this to work underneath your clothes.”

 

Kevin smiled, “So you really did like it?”

 

Javier nodded kissing Kevin’s cheek, “Of course, corazon. We needed to spice things up in bed and now that I know how open you are to dressing up I already have a few ideas in mind.” He grinned down at his partner.

 

“So it was worth the wait?”

 

“Yes, princess.” Javier smoothed the garter’s ruffles once more. “It was well worth that wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone else writes some kevin in panties i will love you forever


End file.
